


Sleep Habits

by Storylover10



Series: OTP Things [9]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do they do when they can't sleep?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Habits

Although Bart doesn’t need to sleep very much, he does sleep often. He likes that he doesn’t have to be afraid all the time anymore. He doesn’t need to worry about taking his things, his food, his life. Not while he naps at least. He mostly does nap too. When there’s people at the cave or when Jaime has homework and Bart has nothing, he’ll sleep in the elder’s bed while he works. Those are the times he feels the safest.

The fact that he sleeps like that means that he doesn’t always sleep at night, which is when Jaime sleeps. And Bart’s favorite thing to do when he’s bored is bother Jaime. So they’ve come up with a system.

When Bart can’t sleep he’ll go to Jaime’s. If he’s awake when the speedster arrives, they’ll sit and talk or Jaime will read a book out loud until Bart’s yawning between words, his dropping eyes taking longer and longer to open every time he blinks. Then Jaime will tuck him in so he can pull him close and they both drift off peacefully.

If Jaime’s asleep when he shows up, he’d given Bart the password to his Netflix and laptop so that he can watch movies or TV shows until his eyes are sore and the sun is peaking over the horizon.

Jaime is a different story. When he can’t sleep it’s because he’s scared, or stressed, or worried (and these days it feels like he was always some mix of the three.) Sometimes nightmares wake him up. Sitting upright in bed, covered in a cold sweat and out of breath, doing his best not to cry over how scared he still is over things that will no longer happen, too scared to go back to sleep. So when he’s having a rough night Bart’s always there in the blink of an eye. He never hesitates to pull Jaime into him, holding him close, letting him cry if he needs to, and running his fingers through his hair until he falls heavy on Bart’s chest with even breath.

Their lives aren’t easy, no question about it, but when it comes to sleep they feel safest with the other next to them.

(That’s why when they moved into the cave before they could get a place together they only used one bed, even if they were given two bedrooms.)

**Author's Note:**

> What do they do when they can't sleep? Bart doesn't need to sleep a lot, though he does like to, because it's nice to feel safe while sleeping for once, so when he can't he runs or bothers Jaime depending on the time of day. Bart's normally awake when Jaime's trying to sleep so he talks with Bart or watches a movie/TV with him or just let's Bart hold him close and run his fingers through his hair until he drifts off (again)
> 
>  
> 
> Hello my loves! I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought! And you can always find me hanging out on tumblr @storylover1 if you'd ever like to chat or something!


End file.
